Attraverso i Miei Occhi
by BballAndBooks
Summary: In which Reyna really doesn't hate Piper and something finally goes right. Reyna's thoughts during and after the Mark of Athena. Rated T for slight language. Reyna-centric.


**A/N: This is more of a character study of Reyna since I'm still experimenting with writing her character, but I think it's fairly good. Enjoy and review. **

Reyna's POV

She knew as soon as he stepped off of the boat.

She should've seen it coming. She really should have. Circe always told her that men were the filthiest species to walk the planet earth. Once upon a time, years and years ago, she actually believed it.

But Reyna grew older and wiser, and she figured that if Jason was a member of the filthiest species to walk the earth, he was the dependable, handsome, leader kind. She trusted him, depended on him, and comforted him (she maybe even loved him for a while), and then he goes and gets together with an Aphrodite girl.

Well, _fuck, _Reyna thinks when she realizes that they're together. She wants to hate the both of them, him and the pretty Aphrodite girl, but if Jason's happy then she's happy, and Jason looks pretty damn happy (without her by his side) so she lets it go.

Besides, a war is brewing and she has no time to be stressing over frivolous things such as boys and relationships. And speaking of boys, the curly haired one keeps grinning at her from across the table. With the mood she's in she should tell him to _fuck off, _but now isn't the time. And judging from the looks Hazel keeps shooting him and the glares Frank's sending his way, he'll have plenty on his hands once they board the ship.

Not that it's any of her business though. She says something to Annabeth in her _leader voice, _and the girl nods to show her understanding. Reyna has to admit that the she is something special. Children of Minerva are rare, but it's even rarer that they get chosen to go on a quest with 6 other half-bloods. Going completely against the stereotype, Annabeth is clearly experienced and smart and stubborn and very pretty. A natural born leader. It's no wonder her and Perseus look so good together.

Sometime after the curly haired boy (his name is Leo, she learns) takes Octavian to see the ship, Jason asks if he can show Piper around New Rome. She doesn't have to look at the faces of either Annabeth or Hazel to see the pity (_pity _she tells herself she doesn't need) in their faces, and that frustrates her. She wants to say no just to spite them, but she can't (she's always had a soft spot for Jason) so she grits her teeth and prevents herself from telling him to, and she quotes, "Get the Hades out, Grace." As they walk out of the door she feels Piper's gaze on her back and she just wants her to leave, wants them all to leave so she can think for _just a second _but there's no time for that in a war, is there?

She rests her head on the table for not even five seconds before Percy asks her if he can show Annabeth the city, and even though he does his big, pleading green eyes thing she says no. She needs to talk to Annabeth, she needs to talk to the warrior daughter of Athena, and thankfully she seems to understand, because she kisses Percy on the cheek and whispers something in his ear before following her out of the room.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKZERRI E**

As Reyna sits in the car that's headed towards the Greek's camp, she can't help but feel that something's wrong. They shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be invading other people's homes like this, but if she vocalizes this she'll be jumped on by Octavian, and eventually lose her rank as praetor. Then they'll torture her, call her a traitor, a liar, a _Greek, _and they'll…She shakes the thought off and turns the wheel to the left, all the while ignoring Octavian and his chants of "Kill the Greeks! Kill the Greeks!"

When they arrive to the Greek camp (she recalls Percy calling it Camp-Halfblood) she finds that their leader, the centaur, is staring at a rainbow floating in mid-air. At least, that's what it appears to be until she hears an all too familiar voice coming from it. She takes a step forward, motions for everyone to shut up and get back, and she makes out, "Percy and Annabeth…Tartarus…we tried to save them but the string…her ankle…we need to warn you guys…the Romans are coming to attack you…get everyone prepared."

And right when she's about to enter the pavilion like area, sword drawn and stance regal, Octavian and 150 others run out of the bushes screaming, "Kill them all! Attack!", and all Hades breaks loose. For two measly seconds she sees Jason's jaw drop and his eyes lock with hers, but then someone swipes through the rainbow and he's gone.

Before she could really blink she was fighting a burly, frowning girl. She attempted to jab at her chest but the girl deflected it easily and smirked at her. "It's not that easy, sweetheart. I'm a daughter of Ares; you're going to have to do better than that." So Reyna grits her teeth, retreats a few baby steps, and attacks. Within about 3 minutes she has the girl unarmed and unconscious. She's about to run into battle to help the horribly outnumbered Romans that are falling left and right when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Reyna turns around expecting to have to defeat another Greek, but is surprised when she's face-to-face with their leader, Chiron.

He gives her a nod, and she nods back, seeing what he wants her to help him with. She's about 99% sure it won't work, but they're desperate enough that they're willing to try it. She gets up onto his back and whistles loudly, causing both camps to stop what they're doing and pay attention to her.

As she surveys the camp she sees many campers lying out on the ground, all of them either unconscious or injured badly. Reyna has to fight back a grin when she recognizes Octavian to be one of them. In the back of her mind she kind of hopes he has a concussion and will be MIA for at least a week.

"Attention campers," Chiron begins, his voice gentle yet firm at the same time, "_This _needs to stop. There are greater forces out there we could be fighting, friends we could be helping, but instead we are here fighting each other. This isn't helping me, you, or the Seven that are out fighting the war."

Reyna isn't sure if she should take the silence as a good sign or a bad one. "Listen campers, Romans, Chiron here is right. The Seven need our help, yet we're here fighting each other. I propose that we form an alliance with the _Greeks." _The word rolled off of her tongue awkwardly, but luckily no one seemed to notice. Reyna glances nervously (Its times like these when she's happy Lupa can't read her mind.) at the crowd until she sees a short, brown haired boy drop his bow and arrow to the ground.

"I agree with the pretty lady," he stated confidently, a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes. Reyna shifted uncomfortably on Chiron's back and she felt a silent laugh run through his chest. It was weird and incredibly awkward, and Reyna imagined that she was sitting on a real horse instead of an enemy centaur who could easily kill her with one swift move.

"Ah, Connor, thank you for your input on the matter. Now, everyone else, we're willing to make an alliance with you all if you are willing to do the same. We'll bring five of our representatives to the Big House to discuss matters, and you and five others may meet us there as soon as possible." Chiron said what he had to say with a tone of finality and firmness, and to Reyna's surprise nobody – not even Octavian- had any rebuttal to what he said.

Reyna nodded curtly to Chiron to show that she was willing to do what he'd said and climbed down off his back. "Romans, assemble! I will bring Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, Carson, and...Cate." Octavian opened his mouth to object, but Reyna cut him off. "Octavian, I'm trusting you to watch over the rest of the Romans. You guys need to ask the _Greeks _where you can stay in their camp, and stay there. Do _not _cause trouble or leave your designated area. If you do I _will _find out and you'll be punished. Understand?"

Octavian nodded, and Reyna turned to face the five people that would be coming with her. "Alright Romans, let's do this. And remember, we are trying to make an alliance, not destroy any and all chances of one. Move out!"

Followed by her comrades, Reyna makes her way to the Big House, and the creation (or destruction) of an alliance that was never meant to be is born.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

When Reyna exits the Big House, an alliance between the two groups having been successfully reached and agreed to, she's not really surprised to see another rainbow floating in mid-air. Only this time Piper and Hazel's faces are visible instead of Jason's, and both the Greeks and the Romans have gathered around to hear what they're saying.

"Guys, would you please just be quiet and listen," Piper yells out, mostly to the Romans who are repeating Octavian's new and ridiculous chant. Hazel's left he conversation and can vaguely be heard yelling to someone in the background about help with the manticore on deck, and Reyna figures that she should help out (even though a tiny part of her wants to watch the daughter of Aphrodite look absolutely _ridiculous_).

"Octavian, stand _down! _We've already formed an alliance with the Greeks, and thanks to your _ignorance _you may have just ruined it. Luna _will _be hearing about this." She's lying, bluffing, but Octavian is too oblivious (sometimes) to see this so he does as he's told. Piper gives her a weird and fleeting glance through the rainbow, like she doesn't know whether she should thank Reyna or wait for her to stab her in the back.

Reyna nods briefly at her, almost like she couldn't be bothered anymore with her incompetence, and Piper frowns the teeniest bit before turning back to the growing crowd of demigods. "Okay, like I was saying, we really need your help. Percy and Annabeth are still…gone, and we're going to need backup once we get to Rome. Chiron already has your means of transportation ready, so please…just listen to what he and Reyna have to say. We'd really appreciate it."

Everyone nods dazedly, and that's when it becomes clear that Piper just charm spoke all of them. It's a decent temporary solution, but Reyna can only hope (and pray) that once Octavian realizes it he keep his mouth shut. She sighs (she's been doing that a lot lately) and shoots Chiron a glance, and he nods ever so slightly at her.

It's time for her to work with the _Greeks_ once again.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

The next time Reyna sees Jason or any other member of the Seven again, she's on the battlefield. Ironically, she somehow ended up fighting back to back with the same girl she knocked unconscious back at Camp Half-Blood, and they're doing a pretty decent job if she must say so herself. So far they've killed at least thirty monsters, and all in under fifteen minutes.

Then again, they don't really have a choice. Out here, it's either kill or get killed. Sometimes Reyna thinks the latter would be much easier.

Their next monster is a manticore, and it happens to slice her right across her stomach. Clarisse finishes it off, and the next thing Reyna registers is her yelling for help, and then she sees Jason hovering over her, bloody and scratched up but somehow still perfect in her eyes. How his eyes are still so blue and full of life, she has no idea.

She hears him mumble, "Hold on, I got you Rey," and then everything goes dark.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

When Reyna comes to, the first thing she sees are grey eyes peering down at her curiously. She raises an eyebrow as a silent question (Is the war over? Did we win? Is everyone okay?) and the daughter of Athena nods, albeit a bit sadly. "We won and everything, but Frank, Octavian, and a few others didn't make it. There's quite a few injuries, but there's nothing that can't be fixed."

Reyna nods her thanks because her throat is dry and scratchy and she somehow can sense the underlying tone in Annabeth's voice (Jason's alive and he's okay.). Annabeth shrugs, says, "You're welcome," and then leaves the room. Not even a few seconds after she's gone Jason enters the room, and Reyna almost wants to turn away. She doesn't want to see him right now (but she really, _really _does), and he seems to get that because he scoots the chair Annabeth was sitting in back a few inches before addressing her.

"So, are you feeling any better," he asks her, all the while twiddling his fingers, and Reyna can't hold back the grin that forms on her lips. "You don't have to be so nervous. I'm not going to kill you or anything." She finishes with an easy grin, the same kind she hasn't sported since before he disappeared, and Jason responds with a slight grin, blue eyes twinkling.

Reyna can only hope that he understands the hidden message in her statement (If you're happy with Piper, I'm happy for you. Whether we're together or not, I'll always be there for you Jason Grace.), and the gentle squeeze he gives her hand confirms this. They sit there for a long while, staring at everything in the room except for each other, and neither of them moves until Piper sticks her head into the room, calling for Jason to help Leo with landing the ship in New Rome.

The daughter of Aphrodite watches Jason leave (he kissed her on the cheek on the way out) and then bites her lip and turns to Reyna. She's still standing by the door when she says, "Um, are you okay? I heard you got slice across your stomach?"

Reyna admires her attempts to get along, and right then she throws everything she ever thought about Piper out of the window and decides to start over. "I'm fine; it's nothing a little nectar can't fix." Piper nods and is turning to leave when Reyna calls her back.

"Hey, Piper, do you want to start over? I mean, we kind of got off to a bad start, and there's no reason for us to hate each other or anything."

Piper smiles and mumbles, "Yeah, yeah I'd like that. I'm Piper McLean."

"I'm Reyna. It's nice to meet you." Piper only nods in response, and with one last smile she's out of the door, too.

Reyna sighs and stares up at the ceiling. She's tired, she wants to just pass out and sleep for eons, but there's still work left to do. New Rome has to be rebuilt, campers need to be healed, and a trip to Olympus is in order. But for now, Reyna decides to forget about that and focuses on the commotion being caused upstairs. Judging by the amount of times Leo and Jason's names are yelled, she can only hope they land without killing everyone on board.

When she feels the soft thud and hears joyous screams coming from everyone on deck, she allows herself to laugh a little bit.

Things are finally looking up.

**A/N: This was incredibly fun to write, as it was my first time experimenting with Reyna's character. The title is Latin for "through my eyes", and I thought it fit since it looks like we won't be getting Reyna's POV anytime soon. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and reviews are appreciated. Flames are welcomed, I guess. **

**P.S.- HOH comes out in five days! **


End file.
